Acões, não palavras
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: Apenas Tenten, apenas Neji. O que tinha demais nisso? Porque ações valem mais que palavras. [OneShot][Para Dani sama][NejixTenten]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, e eu cansei de escrever isso ¬¬.

- Fala normal_  
"Pensamento"_

* * *

**Ações, não palavras.**

Amanhecia uma terça-feira comum na Vila Oculta da Folha. Os céus de Konoha estavam completamente encobertos por nuvens cinzas e a chuva caía forte, molhando tudo e todos que encontrava. Podiam-se ouvir os barulhos dos trovões e as luzes dos raios, um temporal horrível.

Olhando a chuva que caía, estava uma kunoichi que aparentava ter uns 17 anos. Ela olhava hipnotizada, pela janela de sua casa, para a chuva que caía, para o céu escuro e para os inúmeros shinobis e kunoichis que corriam pelas ruas em busca de algum abrigo para escapar dos pingos d'água que não paravam de cair.

Ela estava apoiada à borda da janela pelo cotovelo, enquanto que sua mão apoiava sua cabeça, ela parecia estar muito entediada. _"Kuso, por causa dessa chuva hoje não tem treinamento nem missões..."_ Realmente ela estava muito entediada, odiava dias de chuva, simplesmente odiava. Ficar ali dentro de casa, não era nem a pior parte, mas ficar sem fazer absolutamente nada era o que a irritava, isso não combinava com sua personalidade.

Ajeitou levemente os dois coques que prendiam firmemente seus castanhos e sedosos cabelos, enquanto seus orbes cor de chocolate continuavam a fitar o ambiente lá fora. Decidiu então que ficar ali sentada não iria adiantar nada, então se levantou, pegou um fino casaco preto e o vestiu, logo depois saindo de casa e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Deu os primeiros passos para fora do telhadinho de sua varanda, sentindo imediatamente os pingos gelados da chuva que caíam sobre sua pele quente. Com certeza aquela blusa não seria suficiente, mas daquele jeito mesmo estava bom para ela, frio nunca fora um problema para Mitsashi Tenten. Começou a caminhar sem direção, apenas à procura de algo mais interessante para se fazer em um dia de chuva, mas a julgar pelas vazias ruas da vila, ela era a única maluca a ponto de sair de casa naquele temporal.

Continuou a caminhar, apenas olhando a paisagem em volta de si, pensando em como aquele dia não poderia ser pior. Parou por um segundo, fitando o céu acima de sua cabeça, na esperança de que a chuva tivesse melhorado, mas foi o contrário. As nuvens estavam ainda mais escuras e as gotas começaram a engrossar. Ela decidiu então que teria que procurar um lugar coberto o mais rápido possível.

Começou a correr pelas ruas, olhando de canto em canto em todas as ruas, à procura de algum telhado que pudesse lhe servir de abrigo. Ela estava tão distraída correndo, que não percebeu o obstáculo que se encontrava em sua frente e acabou por bater em algo, o que fez com que ela caísse no chão com tudo. Ela gemeu de dor, logo depois abrindo seus olhos para ver no que tinha batido, mas esse o quê era, na verdade, quem. Uma gota desceu de sua nuca, tudo o que ela pôde pensar foi _"Oops!"_.

Fitou o jovem que estava à sua frente, em pé parado, apenas encarando-a, não parecia estar nada feliz com a trombada de Tenten. Ele a encarava com seus nada convencionais olhos de um branco que mais pareciam duas pérolas, seus longos e negros cabelos estavam encharcados, com certeza ele também estava andando na chuva faz tempo.

- Gomen ne, Neji! Eu estava procurando algum lugar para me abrigar, e não te vi! - Ela falou divertida, enquanto punha-se de pé em frente ao moreno, que nada dizia, apenas a encarava.

Ela não recebeu resposta, em vez disso recebeu ainda mais olhares vindos do jovem à sua frente. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, Neji era sempre assim tão quieto, mas não era mudo, era? Ela virou sua cabeça levemente para o lado, com o dedo indicador apoiando o queixo, como se estivesse pensando. Foi quando o dedo que antes estava em seu queixo, ergueu-se no ar esticado em sinal de que ela tinha feito uma nova descoberta.

- Você está andando na chuva também porque está entediado sem treino, não é? - Falou ainda com seu dedo pairando no ar, sob o olhar de Neji.

Mas ele novamente nada respondeu, apenas afirmou com a cabeça, em um sinal positivo. Tenten novamente pôs-se pensativa, Neji estava mais quieto que o normal naquele dia, o que será que ele tinha? Será que tinha acontecido algo com ele? _"Espera, por que eu to pensando nessas coisas?" _Por mais que sua ingênua mente não soubesse, ela na verdade estava preocupada com o colega de time.

Mal sabia ela que Neji não estava mais calado que o normal hoje, ele apenas achou... interessante ficar encarando a colega de time. Olhava para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida. Mas mal sabia ele que na verdade estava a deixando um tanto quanto confusa.

- Ne, já que você não vai falar nada, eu falo por você! Vamos treinar?! - Continuou com seu tom divertido, era incrível como Tenten mesmo presenciando um Neji um tanto quanto calado não conseguia ficar de mau humor.

E mais uma vez ele nada pronunciou, apenas afirmou com a cabeça novamente em um sinal positivo, e começou a caminhar para o local onde o time de Gai-sensei costumava treinar. Andavam em um silêncio que seria quase absoluto, se Tenten não dissesse uma palavra a cada dez segundos, porque da parte de Neji, o silêncio reinava naquela caminhada. Continuaram o percurso até finalmente chegarem a um local bem amplo, com chão de concreto, mas mesmo assim era a céu aberto, o que permitia a chuva a continuar molhando os dois ninjas.

Tenten foi para um lugar um pouco distante de onde Neji estava parado estático, posicionou-se para lutar, apenas esperando para fazer o primeiro movimento. Neji por outro lado, já havia partido para cima dela há muito tempo, o que fez com que a pegasse de surpresa por trás, dando um chute perfeito em suas costas, que fez Tenten voar um pouco para frente.

Ela apoiou-se no chão com uma de suas mãos, enquanto ainda voava devido ao golpe de Neji, pulando alto e aterrissando em pé no chão, apesar de Neji tê-la arremessado, ela havia saído intacta. Na hora de falar Neji era um tanto quanto lerdo, mas quando se tratava de agir, ninguém era mais rápido do que ele. Em resposta, Tenten sorriu de lado, e correu para cima do moreno, segurando uma kunai com a mão direita, e uma shuriken com a esquerda.

Lançou a shuriken na direção de Neji, que apenas desviou e correu ao encontro dela, também empunhado de uma kunai. Os dois se chocaram, batendo as duas kunais uma na outra. Depois do choque, os dois pularam para trás, afastando-se. Tenten então puxou um pergaminho e o abriu no ar, fazendo movimentos em espiral em torno de seu corpo com ele. Logo milhares e milhares de armas ninjas começaram a voar na direção de Neji.

Ele parou por um segundo, pensando. Logo começou a mover seus pés em uma direção circular. Junto com seus pés, seu corpo também movia circularmente sem sair do lugar, e uma barreira de chakra se formava em torno de seu corpo, fazendo com que as armas lançadas por Tenten batessem e caíssem ao chão, sem acertá-lo.

- Kuso Neji, parece que você tem sempre a defesa perfeita para os meus movimentos! - Ela aterrissou no chão, parando de rodar o pergaminho enquanto falava.

Neji ao em vés de responder à amiga, apenas sorriu de lado e pronunciou um leve "hum!" vitorioso, enquanto parava de rodar seu corpo. Enquanto ele olhava para a Mitsashi, querendo saber se ela ainda continuaria, ela posicionava-se mais uma vez, estava determinada a continuar com o treino, mesmo com a chuva que ainda caía forte.

Partiu para cima de Neji novamente, desferindo-lhe um chute que por pouco não lhe acertou no rosto, mas ele desviou e pegou apenas de raspão. Ela continuava desferindo chutes e socos em Neji, que apenas desviava de todos com velocidade. Quando ele percebeu que os movimentos de Tenten estavam mais devagares, devido ao cansaço, ele viu uma brecha e a atacou com a palma da mão erguida e aberta, bem na barriga.

Ela recuou para trás, olhando fixamente para Neji, que ainda estava com a mão estendida, pairando no ar. Ela continuou recuando para trás, parecia que não podia respirar, parecia que seus pulmões falhavam a funcionar, sua visão começou a ficar turva. Ela ajoelhou no chão, com as duas mãos contornando sua barriga fortemente, olhava para Neji, mas não conseguia enxergá-lo, sua visão ficava cada vez mais turva. Foi quando a visão perdeu o foco totalmente, que viu pela ultima vez o rosto de Neji, depois ficando tudo escuro.

Neji apenas a encarava, enquanto o corpo dela caía pesadamente no chão onde ora ela estava ajoelhada. Andou vagarosamente até ela, abaixando-se para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. Olhou seu rosto por um segundo, seus olhos estavam fechados, e de sua boca escorria um fino filete de sangue pelo canto. Será que ele tinha exagerado? Mas por que estava se preocupando tanto, era _apenas_ a Tenten, ela era forte, não era? Isso mesmo, era _apenas_ a Tenten.

Ergueu seu braço, indo de encontro ao corpo dela, envolveu-a em seus braços e levantou-se, com ela em seu colo. Iria levá-la pelo menos ao hospital, não podia deixá-la ali deitada, ainda mais com aquela chuva que caía, ela poderia até ficar doente. E mesmo que não admitisse, essa idéia não era nada convidativa para Neji.

Caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao hospital, mas ele não olhava para frente como seria normal de uma pessoa que caminha, ele olhava fixamente para o rosto da kunoichi em seus braços. Ela ficava tão... linda assim calma e serena, seu rosto parecia o de um pequeno anjo, sua boca entreaberta, agora não mais com o sangue escorrendo devido à água da chuva que o lavou, parecia tão convidativa. Neji balançou a cabeça na esperança de desviar aqueles pensamentos idiotas, afinal era apenas a Tenten, o que ele tinha?

Chegou à frente do grande prédio branco que era o hospital, correu levemente a porta e adentrou o local com a garota ainda em seus braços. Não falou nada com ninguém lá dentro, foi direto até um quarto que encontrou vazio, e depositou Tenten em uma cama de lençóis brancos. Encontrou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e sentou-se ali. Mas por que diabos ele estava sentado ali? Ele jurava que iria apenas deixar a menina no hospital e ir para casa logo depois, mas seu corpo pediu insistentemente para sentar-se ali naquela cadeira, e foi o que ele fez.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e nada de Tenten acordar. Neji observava o rosto da garota com uma expressão fascinada nos olhos, parecia que ele estava observando a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Balançou a cabeça novamente procurando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Por que ele estava daquele jeito hoje? O que tinha de diferente? _"Neji, é só a Tenten!"._

Como se fosse um impulso, seus olhos deixaram de encarar o rosto da garota, passando a encarar seu curvilíneo e definido corpo da cabeça aos pés, mas enquanto ele percorria o corpo de Tenten, seus olhos pararam no meio do percurso, em uma área que lhe chamou a atenção. A blusa de Tenten estava levemente enrolada para cima, fazendo com que uma parte de sua barriga ficasse descoberta. Neji olhava fixamente a barriga nua de Tenten, nunca tinha a visto daquele jeito, nunca pensou que ela fosse tão... bonita. E novamente balançou sua cabeça, no que estava pensando! Esticou um pouco seu braço, segurou a blusa da amiga e a puxou para baixo, mas ao longo do percurso pôde sentir sua mão tocar de leve a pele macia e gelada, devido à chuva, de Tenten. Ele corou levemente, e agradeceu mentalmente por Tenten estar inconsciente, para não ter visto aquele momento.

Rapidamente ele afastou seu braço da barriga da kunoichi, voltando a encarar seu rosto. Mas que droga, hoje ele pensava estar impossível, o que estava dando nele? Era apenas, nada mais, nada menos, só Tenten. O que tinha de mais nisso? Tenten, Tenten, Tenten. Neji não agüentou mais desviar seus pensamentos... hã... pervertidos, então acabou por fechar os olhos na esperança de não mais pensar naquelas coisas. Acabou por adormecer ali mesmo, na cadeira do hospital.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- ATCHIM!

Um som estridente de um espirro acabou por acordar Neji, ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente, percebendo que ainda estava no quarto de hospital. Olhou pela janela, a chuva não mais caía, dando lugar a um sol que raiava forte e brilhante no céu. Olhou de relance para a cama, lembrando-se de quem estava lá, Tenten, apenas Tenten. Percebeu que ela coçava seu nariz furiosamente, provavelmente fora ela quem espirrara minutos atrás.

- N-Neji? O que eu to fazendo aqui? E... O que você ta fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou confusa, provavelmente não se lembrava de nada. - ATCHIM! - O som estridente do espirro invadiu novamente os ouvidos de Neji. - E por que eu não paro de espirrar?! - Falou agora nervosa, como Tenten conseguia mudar de humor facilmente, incrível.

Ela pensou que ele nada responderia novamente, mas dessa vez surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o tom frio e indiferente de Neji invadindo-lhe os ouvidos, perturbando seus pensamentos que rolavam a fim de descobrir onde estava.

- Ontem você ficou inconsciente e eu te trouxe aqui, e você provavelmente está doente por ficar na chuva. - Falou breve e seco, como sempre.

- Ahh... Kuso, não acredito que peguei um resfriado, era só o que me faltava! ATCHIM! KUSO KUSO KUSOOOOOO!! ATCHIM! - Ela falava, parecendo que brigava consigo mesma a fim de parar de espirrar.

Neji apenas a observava, mas o que ele não percebeu é que seus lábios formavam um singelo e minúsculo sorriso, Tenten era tão divertida, aquele gênio dela sempre divertia Neji, mesmo que ele nunca deixasse isso transparecer.

Ela olhou de esguelha para o lado, vendo o discreto sorriso que se formava nos lábios de Neji, ela também sorriu. Ele estava sentindo algo estranho, é como se o resfriado da amiga o fizesse mal também, estava preocupado. Mas mesmo assim nunca diria nada, Hyuuga Neji nunca deixaria transparecer sentimentos como esse para ninguém.

- Neji? - Ele direcionou levemente seu olhar para ela, percebendo que ela o chamava. - Podemos ir para casa? - Perguntou agora se acalmando um pouco.

Ele murmurou um baixo "hai" e levantou-se da cadeira do hospital, depois parado à porta para esperar Tenten que levantava vagarosamente da cama. Por fim ela levantou-se completamente, e os dois caminharam para fora do hospital. Tenten despediu-se do amigo e rumou para sua casa, mas em vez de Neji fazer o mesmo, ele ficou observando Tenten distanciar-se. Até andando ela era graciosa, ah Tenten, apenas Tenten.

Deixando de lado seus pensamentos, ele virou-se e caminhou até sua mansão, tentando parar um pouco de pensar em Tenten, mas do que adiantaria, no dia seguinte teria que treinar com ela de novo, não é? Mas essa idéia não parecia deixá-lo aflito, apenas contribuía para deixá-lo feliz.

**OoOoOoOoO**

No dia seguinte, Gai, Lee e Neji estavam parados no local onde sempre treinavam, pareciam impacientes e nada felizes.

- Gai-sensei! Cadê a Tenten-san?! - O garoto dos cabelos curtos e pretos, com peculiares e grossas sobrancelhas e olhos igualmente negros perguntou fazendo o maior estardalhaço que conseguiu, o que deixou Neji nada confortável com todo aquele barulho.

- Deve estar explorando o brilhante fogo da juventude dela, meu querido pupilo! - O mais velho, de cabelos pretos e olhos também, com as sobrancelhas igualmente grossas, respondeu para o aluno, fazendo ainda mais estardalhaço e barulho que o menor, e ainda por cima sorria com o polegar levantado, piscando com um dos olhos.

Neji soltou um muxoxo muito baixo, que passou desapercebido pelos dois que ainda continuava a conversar, em um tom mais alto que qualquer pessoa normal, mesmo que não admitisse, sem Tenten por perto, agüentar Gai e Lee parecia um tanto mais insuportável para Neji.

- OSUUU! Gai-sensei é tão esperto! - O menor agora derramava lágrimas enquanto seus olhos brilhavam e suas mãos posicionavam-se em baixo de seu queixo.

Neji suspirou, não agüentaria mais um minuto ao lado do companheiro de time histérico e de seu sensei igualmente histérico e hiper-ativo. Como se não tivesse outro meio de escarpar dali, pensou na maneira mais fácil de sair de fininho, e a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente:

- Eu vou procurar a Tenten. - Falou breve, deixando o local, onde ainda pôde ouvir algumas falas tocantes de Gai e Lee mesmo já estando longe.

Começou a caminhar pela vila, já sabendo que a menina estaria em casa. Não o perguntem como ele sabia disso, porque ele nunca saberia dizer, somente sabia que ela estaria lá. Caminhou até a casa dela, como se o caminho estivesse decorado em cérebro, mas na verdade apenas tinha ido lá uma ou duas vezes, e mesmo assim nunca tocara aquela campainha.

Chegou e parou de frente para a porta. Encarou-a por alguns segundos, levou sua mão até o botão da campainha, mas não conseguiu apertá-lo, estava hesitando. Mas por que estava hesitando? Era só a Tenten, simplesmente Tenten! Agora mais decidido, levou a mão novamente ao botão, dessa vez o pressionando. Logo a porta se abriu, e uma moça mais velha, dos cabelos longos e castanhos, com os olhos igualmente castanhos apareceu, a expressão em sua face não era nada agradável, ela parecia estar muito preocupada.

- Neji-kun? Quanto tempo! Entre, entre! O que te trás aqui? - A mãe de Tenten falou docemente, enquanto dava passagem para o Hyuuga adentrar a casa. Ele hesitou um instante, mas logo entrou.

- Eu vim buscar a Tenten. Ela esta atrasada. - A Sra. Mitsashi logo reconheceu aquele tom frio de Neji, e sorriu docemente, encarando-o, mas ainda com a expressão preocupada.

- A Tenten... Está muito doente, está ardendo em febre e agora ela está dormindo um pouco... - A mulher pronunciou estas palavras dirigindo seu olhar ao chão, muito tristonha. Aquelas palavras acertaram Neji como um soco bem na cara, ela estava assim por sua culpa, se tivesse se recusado a treinar com ela, isso não teria acontecido! - Demo... se você quiser ir lá vê-la, pode ir, só não a acorde.

Neji concordou com a cabeça, e logo começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao quarto de Tenten. Andava pelo corredor estreito muito devagar, querendo apenas não fazer barulho para não acordar Tenten. Cegou a uma porta que reconheceu como a do quarto de Tenten, devido a grande quantidade de pergaminhos que estava espalhada pelo chão perto da porta. Abriu-a vagarosamente, olhando por detrás dela, vendo uma enorme cama, onde alguém dormia tranqüilamente. Entrou devagar, e parou ao chegar ao lado da cama.

Observou Tenten dormindo, acompanhava os movimentos de seu peito que subiam conforme a respiração fluía, e ela ainda dormia profundamente. Suas bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas, Neji logo raciocinou que deveria ser devido à febre. Colocou a mão sobre a testa dela, retirando logo depois, devido ao incomum calor que sentiu, ela estava fervendo. Olhou para o criado mudo ao lado da cama, lá estava uma grande bacia cheia de água e um pano. Ele pegou o pano e o molhou na água, depois depositando o mesmo na testa da garota que ainda dormia.

Viu uma cadeira ali próxima, a puxou para perto de si e sentou-se nela. Esperava de cinco em cinco minutos, para trocar as compressas molhadas que punha na testa da amiga, olhava a cada segundo no relógio para não se atrasar um segundo se quer. Como chegara a esse ponto? Preocupava-se com Tenten, mas a ponto de ficar sentado trocando as compressas dela? Olhou o rosto da garota novamente, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos novamente, sempre que olhava para Tenten aqueles sentimentos despertavam-se tão rapidamente. Acabou por adormecer mais uma vez, depois de muitas horas decorridas, e de muitas compressas trocadas.

Tenten sentiu que sua febre diminuíra, abriu os olhos vagarosamente, logo encontrando o garoto que se sentava ao seu lado. Sentiu um pano escorregar de sua testa enquanto sentava-se em sua cama. Olhou surpresa para Neji, ele tinha mesmo cuidado dela? Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, mas dessa vez não de febre, e sim de vergonha. Sorriu de lado, e voltou a observar Neji.

Como ele ficava... lindo assim calmo e dormindo do jeito que estava. Ela começou a se perder naquela face perfeita de Neji, não conseguia tirar seus olhos de dele, mas o que ela tinha? Era só o Neji, _apenas_ Neji. Ah, mas como ficar observando-o era bom, como Tenten se perdia apenas naquele momento. Balançou sua cabeça na esperança de desviar aqueles pensamentos, mas ela não notou que aquele ato foi observado por Neji. Ele abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Tenten balançando a cabeça violentamente. Lembrou-se que ele também fazia isso quando olhava para ela, será que ela sentia o mesmo?

Ela parou se balançar sua cabeça, para depois olhar com os olhos muito arregalados em surpresa para a face de Neji. Encontrou aqueles olhos perolados, estremeceu, será que ele tinha visto ela balançando a cabeça a fim de desviar os pensamentos que teve? Mas com o que se preocupava, ele não sabia ler mentes! Mesmo que não soubesse ler mentes, ele sabia o que ela pensara, nunca pensou que ela poderia pensar tão igual a ele, mesmo sendo totalmente o seu oposto.

Não, aquela não era _apenas_ a Tenten, aquela era _sua_ Tenten.

- N-Neji? Mas o que...? - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, sentiu seus lábios serem calados pelos lábios de Neji que encontravam os seus em um beijo lento e cheio de paixão. Seus olhos arregalaram-se mais uma vez em surpresa, mas tudo o que sua mente lhe mandava fazer era retribuir aquele beijo, e foi o que ela fez.

Separaram-se em busca de fôlego, Tenten encarava Neji perplexa, parecia totalmente chocada. Abriu a boca várias vezes a fim de dizer algo, mas o som simplesmente não saía. Olhava os olhos perolados de Neji, dessa vez percebendo neles um brilho a mais.

Não, aquele não era _apenas_ o Neji, aquele era _seu _Neji.

- Neji... - Novamente tentou dizer algo, dessa vez obtendo sucesso.

- Eu sou um homem de ação, Tenten, não de palavra. - Ele bradou, sem nem menos ela ter feito alguma pergunta sobre o assunto, como se ele adivinhasse que ela fosse perguntar "Por que?".

- O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntou inocente e brincalhona, querendo ver o quanto Neji poderia embaraçar-se com aquela pergunta, mas como ele tinha dito, ele era um homem de ação.

- Quer dizer? Pergunte a você mesma: o que um beijo quer dizer? - Falou seco, encarando-a nos olhos.

Ela corou. Sorriu de orelha a orelha, agora falando divertida e mais bem humorada que o normal. - Que você me ama?! - Falou muito alto, quase um grito.

Ele apenas sorriu, sorriu em resposta, ah, e aquela ação representava mais para Tenten do que Neji jamais poderia imaginar, afinal ele não era apenas o Neji, e Tenten não era apenas a Tenten, eles eram Tenten e Neji.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Neji pervaaaaaaaaaaaa!! x.x Perceberam como Tenten e Neji soa melhor do que só Neji ou só Tenten? Não? ahh... eu sabia que eu era maluca...  
Essa fic aqui vai dedicada à uma FicWriter chamada _Dani-sama, _que por acaso me deixou uma review na minha outra fic NejiTenten que me inspirou a fazer essa nova! Arigato gozaimasu pelo conselho, Dani-sama! Espero que tenha gostado dessa fic! Agora um momento de fraqueza da minha mente que pediu por essa coisa tosca:  
**

**-------------------Bastidores!**

**Neji: **Ei, sua louca, me da o meu roteiro, eu tenho que decorar minhas falas!

**U. sakura: **Quem você chamou de louca, seu metido a gênio perdedor da família secundaria?!** ò.ó**

**Neji: **Hei, mal educada! Não se joga na cara das pessoas uma coisa dessas!** ò.ó**

**U. sakura: **Quem mandou me chamar de louca, seu perva?!

**Neji: **Tá, tá, me da logo meu roteiro, chata!

_**--Olho feio pro Neji e entrego o roteiro-- --Neji lê o roteiro todo e arregala os olhos--**_

**Neji: **EU TENHO SÓ CINCO FALAS!! QUE TIPO DE FICWRITER VOCÊ ACHA QUE É?

**U. sakura: **Hei, gênio, já leu o título da fic? E que que você ta reclamando? Você não fala nem quando é pra falar que o Naruto é baka, ou que o Shikamaru é preguiçoso, ou que a Temari é mala, ou que a Ino é barulhenta, ou que a Sakura é escandalosa e dramatica, ou que o Sasuke é emo, ou que a Hinata é tímida, ou que o Gaara é autista, ou que o Lee é histérico...

**Neji: **Tá, eu ja entendi!**  
**

**U. sakura: **Você só sabe reclamar!

**_--Neji me olha com um sorriso sexy--_ Neji: **E você adora, né?

**U. sakura: **AAAHHHHH!** _--Puxo e Neji do computador.--_ **LINDOOOO!!

**---------------------Agradecemos à passagem por essa fic, esperamos que tenham gostado! ah, deixem comentarios se possível!**

**Neji: **Pidona** ¬¬.**

**U. sakura: **Hei, ainda não foi em bora não?**  
**

**Neji: **Mal agradecida, eu que sou o seu personagem principal e você ainda reclama!

**U. sakura: **ARGHH!** _--Chuta o Neji de volta pro computador.--_ **

Bom, até mais minna!  
Beijoss e arigato de novo, Dani-sama! Bai bai!


End file.
